Harry Potter and Death's Reward
by stormyskye1974
Summary: At the end of his life Harry finds out what the real reward for being the Master of Death is. Time travel Soul bond AU
1. Prologue

I own nothing. I just want to play with the characters.

Prologue

Weathered fingers brushed across the name etched in stone. He missed her dearly, but knew that soon, very soon he would be with her again. A hand on his shoulder drew his attention. The man turned to see his grandson staring down at the grave before him. With a nod they both made their way up to the house. No words were spoken none were needed.

Once settled back into his bed, his children, grandchildren and even a few great grandchildren came to see him. For a man who at one time had been the last of his line it gave him great joy that his family had grown so large. When the last of them had kissed his cheek and held their squirming baby up to give him one also he gave a deep sigh of pleasure.

He closed his eyes for a moment to savor this feeling one last time. Words could not express how much the love of his family meant to him. For a child so long without it he was now a man who was surrounded by it.

The sound of the door closing had his eyes snapping open. Alert as always it took but a moment to scan the room and see his grandson had returned. So much like his mother and grandmother it made his soul ache for her even more. He rubbed his chest where a dull ache had laid since his beloved's death but a week ago. He raised it to beckon his grandson to his side.

"Grandfather it is not too late. If you can just hang on I am sure we can find something ..." The man held his hand up and the grandson fell quiet.

"She is waiting for me Frank. I promised her once that I would never make her wait again. I have kept that promise for a very, very long time." he sighed deeply as he looked at Frank "I have lived my life. Done things that most could never imagine. It is time." A tear slid down Frank's cheek, but he nodded.

"You always said not to make a red headed wife angry." Frank forced out with a strained chuckle. The man just nodded, a smile on his face. Images of the fights and the make ups floated through his mind. Damn but was she magnificent in her anger. Frank leaned down and hugged him. "I will miss you grandfather."

The man looked deeply into Franks brown eyes. Eyes just like hers. "I will miss you too Frank but I know that the family will be in good hands with you watching over them." Frank kissed his grandfathers forehead, then without another word left the room the small snip of the door closing the only sound.

Closing his eyes the man replayed the most important moments of his life. A bearded gentle giant. An armful of candy. A mountain troll. A shaggy black dog. A Boggart and a Patronus. Bubble gum pink hair. Twinkling bespectacled eyes. A stern smile. The first kiss with his bond mate. Her walk towards him under a willow tree. His children's and grandchildren's birth. With a smile on his face and love in his heart Harry Potter began his next great adventure.


	2. Chapter 1

I am surprised and happy by the response to the story thus far. As usual I own nothing I just like to play.

Chapter One

Bright green eyes flashed open. Sitting quickly Harry took a look around him. He was in Ginny's room or rather his and Ginny's room at the Burrow. He reached out to touch a figurine on her night stand. It was a glass fire rose that he had given her the day he proposed. He gasped loudly when he saw his hand. Gone were the ravages of time. Jumping out of the bed, he raced over to the dresser mirror and saw that he looked as he did the day he married Ginny.

GINNY!

He raced out of the room and down the stairs. When he entered the sitting room, he saw her standing with her back to him looking at the pictures on the mantel. Her hair was the bright red of their youth. Hearing his entrance, she turned and smiled at him. A flurry of movement as they raced to each other. As soon as he touched her the bond reformed and the ache in Harry's chest was gone. Ginny gave him a feather light kiss than with a teasing glint in her eye she slapped his chest. Hard. "You kept me waiting love." Ginny laughed at Harry's surprised expression.

Harry just shook his head and smiled lovingly at her. "Are you ready for our next great adventure Gin?" he asked as he hugged her to him again. He felt her nod against his chest.

After a few moments Ginny pulled back, grabbed Harry's hand and started pulling him through the house. "Let's go see if our willow is here."Harry chuckled at her enthusiasm. Feeling as though he was young again. With no more worries to clutter his thoughts, he was finally free.

"I am sure it is love." he said with a chuckle. The willow was a very important part of their love story. It had broken Ginny's heart when it was damaged beyond repair twenty years ago by a lightening strike.

They exited the kitchen door and were shocked at what they saw. The colorful Burrow garden was replaced by an endless white room. They turned to go back into the house, but the door was gone and replaced by an endless wall. The wall was covered with a tapestry the likes of which neither had ever seen before. Scenes in brilliant colors depicted all sorts of fantastic things. Ginny took a step forward as if to touch it her hand already reaching for it. She pulled it back quickly when it appeared as if it was fluttering. The sound of a gentle thrum could be heard, almost like a heart beat. Both felt the warmth and peace that were coming from it.

"H...Harry what is it?" Ginny asked quietly as she took a step closer to him. Harry had no idea and was about to tell her just that when, "It is called the Fabric of Life." a voice said from behind them. Harry spun around reaching for his wand that was not there. The man smiled at Harry's response.

The stranger was of average height with shoulder length brown hair. His eyes, though were another matter. The were a brilliant purple color with no visible white. Harry took a step in front of Ginny and heard her huff of annoyance. "I mean you both no harm Harry Potter." his voice had a slight echo to it. "You have no need for magic here."

"Who are you and where are we for that matter?" Harry asked. He felt Ginny move out from behind him a little to get a better view.

"My name has long been forgotten in the mortal realm. You would know me as Death though." Ginny gave an involuntary squeak at that. Death turned and started walking down along the wall. "This is the In-Between. Most never see this place, but you both are a special case." Harry and Ginny quickly caught up with him. "I am neither good nor evil, I just am. I gather the souls of those who's time has come. These souls are then taken by the Fates and woven back into the Fabric." They walked past scenes of cascading waterfalls and majestic castles. "The Fates are the ones who guide mortals as they weave their lives into what you see before you."

Harry stopped suddenly and Death looked at him with a patient smile. "Everything I have ever done was because of them." Harry did not know what he thought about this revelation. A prophecy was one thing, but this was something different.

"Yes and no Harry Potter. You had free will. You could have chosen to walk away and not to fight Tom Riddle. Ginny could have chosen not to take you back breaking the soul bond." Ginny snorted at that but did not interrupt. "For every decision you make, your thread in the Fabric changes with it."At Harry and Ginny's confused look he changed tactics. "Your life path is like a long corridor and when a decision must be made even one as simple as where you will eat lunch doors will appear. These are the choices you have." At both Harry and Ginny's nods of understanding he continued. "When you pick a choice or door the others will disappear and you will enter another long corridor with decisions waiting to be made and doors to open." He waited for that to sink in.

"Now take your godfather Sirius Black" he ignored Harry's flinch "The night your parents passed away he had three choices. All of which he thought about mind you. Go to Albus Dumbledore and tell him what had happened, chase after the one he thought was responsible or to join your parents." Before Harry could angrily respond Death held up a hand. "He thought of it briefly before he chased Peter down." Harry reluctantly nodded for him to continue. Sirius was still a sore spot even after all these years. "Now ask yourself what would have happened if he had chosen a different door." Death turned and continued to walk along the wall. Harry and Ginny silently following.

Ginny took Harry's hand, knowing he needed her. Harry was lost in thought of what could have been if he had grown up with Sirius in his life. Shaking his head to get out of those depressing thoughts Harry looked to the tapestry to regain some of the peace he felt before, but the images it showed now were of a much darker nature. Dark colors and scenes were the prominent theme. Burns and tears were everywhere. Ginny's breath caught in her throat as she saw the changes. Pain and anger radiated from it now. Ginny looked to Death for a reason and saw the sadness on his face.

"The work of Tom Riddle I am afraid. Because of the things he did to prevent meeting me he did not die at his allotted time. His choice to come to your house was to be his end, but as we know it was not. He cheated and in doing so changed paths that were not meant to be changed. Like Bellatrix Lestrange. She was meant to die in prison, but was released to torture and kill." He looked to Harry and Ginny while saying. "Those burns and tears are souls that have been lost. You see it is your choices that lead to the path you will meet me. Some sooner, some later. The changes Tom Riddle caused disrupted many paths and lives were lost without me there to collect their souls."

"Where are they?" Ginny asked afraid of the answer.

"Gone." was all Death said. He turned from the scene and continued walking. Harry and Ginny shared a look. How many people that they knew and loved were lost? How many they had never met? They rushed to catch up to Death.

"There are other consequences too." Death stopped and looked directly into Ginny's eyes. "I am sorry to say that your brother Fred is one of those lost souls." Her cry was of shock and pain. Harry hugged her to him knowing by the look on Death's face, he was not finished. "Fred and George were not just twins, they are what one would call twin souls. Their threads were closely linked. When I went to collect George's soul I was unable to because it was drawn to wherever Fred's was. Making his soul another casualty of Tom's" Ginny's knees gave out and she would have collapsed except for Harry holding her. "I am sorry." Death turned to walk a distance away to give them some sort of semblance of privacy.

Ginny cried for the loss of Fred and George anew, but most importantly the knowledge that two such wonderful souls would never make anyone laugh again. How long Harry stood there holding his crying beloved he had no idea. Minutes. Hours. It mattered little to him as he comforted her. Finally she pulled back and he wiped the tears from her cheeks. He gave her a quick kiss to reassure her they were in this together. They slowly made their way towards where Death stood worried about what more they would learn.

Instead of the Fabric of Life, Death stood before two doors. One shimmering silver the other a bright gold. Death did not look at them as he said "Many years ago the Fates sent me to a river bank to meet three wizards. I was only going to collect two of their souls, but one of the Fates had seen a a vision of the future. A decedent of theirs would battle an evil of epic proportions and I was to give them what they wanted instead. I would still be able to collect their souls at a later time, but the items would help win the battle."

"The Hallows" Harry whispered. Death nodded, but did not turn from the doors. "Is that why we are here?" Harry asked.

Death turned to him and said "You conquered the Hallows becoming the Master of Death" He snorted at that but continued " You not only had the Hallows, but you accepted your death and even embraced it." Harry nodded but Ginny tensed up. She never liked how willing Harry was to sacrifice himself. "The items themselves was not the reward Harry Potter. You have been given the chance for a do over so to speak. If you choose you will both be sent back along the threads of your life to change that which went wrong."

"I can save my parents?" Harry asked hopefully.

Death shook his head, causing Harry's face to fall. "You were originally going to be given the choice alone, but your soul bond changed the plan. You must renew the bond quickly or you both will suffer. As for going to the time your parents did, you were both just babies. Besides it truly was their time." Harry sighed, but nodded he understood. He did not like it, but somethings were meant to happen he supposed. "Now I can send you back to a time where you could really help. The day the Dementors came for you." Harry and Ginny shared a look. "I must warn you though of a few things. If you choose to go back everything that happened before your arrival will be as it always was. What happens after though will be different. The Fates will weave a new Fabric of Life to help you, but again the choices made are what lead to me."

"So the Horocruxes will be the same things and in the same places?" Harry asked reaching up to touch his scar. Ginny looked horror struck at this thought.

Death frowned at the mention of the Horocruxes but said "Yes and no. The ones he knowingly created will be as they were. The one inside of you will be displaced once the soul bond is back in place." Harry nodded glad that it was as he thought.

Ginny was glad that mad man would no longer have a connection to Harry. Thinking of all that it caused she was glad for it. His life was so much better without it. That thought made her remember something else. "What about our children. Will we still have them?"

"I do not know what your new future holds. You may or may not have them. It is a choice you will have to make." he pointed to the golden door, "The chance to save many and the possibility of not having them or going on to be rewoven into the Fabric." He pointed to the silver door. "One last thing. This is a one time deal. If you choose to go back and things do not go as you hoped you will not be able to do it again." He turned walking away from them and slowly faded away.

Harry and Ginny did not need to talk about which door to open. Holding hands, they opened the door to their new adventure.


	3. Authors note

Sorry this is not an update. I am looking for a Beta and pre readers for the story. I will began posting twice a week staring tomorrow. No set days as I would hate to let you guys down if I was late posting.


	4. Chapter 2

I am glad so many of you are along for the ride. I own nothing just wanted to play.

Harry came awake slowly. He was disoriented by the images that were flying through his mind. Some he recognized, most though, he did not. A slow ache started in his chest. A throbbing pulse that with every beat of his heart got worse. Eyes still closed, he rubbed the spot as thoughts of Ginny Weasley swirled around his soul. His eyes flew open. He remembered everything. His life with Ginny, his death, but most importantly the chance to fix what went wrong.

Wandlessly and wordlessly Harry summoned his glasses. Working as the head Auror, he had learned that the ministry could only track certain types of magic. Wandless and wordless the primary example of what could not be. Before the age of eleven, it was thought to be accidental magic. After they received the wand, they could track the wand's use and punish accordingly. Wandless and wordless magic though was hard for most adults and even rarer for one to be proficient at it. The ministry had deemed it not worth resources to track.

Harry moved to his desk and scribbled a quick note to Dumbledore. The ache was slowly spreading which was starting to be a big distraction. He turned to Hedwig's cage pausing momentarily to just look at her. So many years without her but she was just as he remembered. He gave her the message and promised her a ton of treats to hurry. She must have sensed his urgency because she gave him a quick nip than soared out the window.

Harry returned to his bed, sitting on the edge. His thoughts were scattered while he tried to wait patiently. He looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was just after ten in the morning. He was surprised his Aunt had not woken him before now, but figured she was avoiding him. He knew that if he checked, the door would be locked. Usually this angered him, but today was glad for the avoidance.

After an hour he realized that no matter how fast Hedwig flew she would not get help in time. The ache was getting worse, so much so that Harry thought he might be sick. Spots were forming in his vision. In desperation, he cried out, "Fawkes."

Nothing happened at first. Harry was about to call out again when a ball of flames erupted above him. Everyone but Dumbledore's portrait had been surprised when Fawkes had bonded with him after the final battle. Dumbledore had told him later that the phoenix had chosen him years before in the chamber to replace Dumbledore when he passed. Seeing the phoenix there now, he was glad of it.

Fawkes gave a trill of hello as he landed on the desk chair. "Can you take me to Ginny? Can you take me to Grimmauld Place. I need to get to her now." Fawkes gave a trill of agreement as he flew to Harry. As soon as he grabbed a feather, they burst into flame and were gone.

HP&DR HP&DR HP&DR HP&DR HP&DR HP&DR HP&DR HP&DR HP&DR HP&DR HP&DR

Ginny woke up much earlier than she normally did during the summer. The pain in her chest made her breath hitch. Memories came in a rush of colors and she knew what she had to do. Stumbling out of her room, she bumped into a hall table, knocking over a vase. The twins came out to investigate the noise. Ginny lunged for Fred causing them to both stumble into the wall. Bursting into tears she just hugged him tighter. Fred looked to George but only got a shrug as a reply.

"Gin Gin what's up?" Fred asked. While the twins loved to tease their sister, well anyone really, they did not like it when she was upset. Ginny pulled back to look at the brother so very long lost to her.

"I...I need to get to Harry." Ginny forced out. Seeing their confused looks she pulled away and started moving to the stairs. Fred and George shared a look, then ran to her side. They each took a side and started down them. The pain was rising, making each step excruciating.

"You need Harrykins you say? What pray tell, do you need him fo..."Ginny's scream interrupted Georges questions. It drew people out of the sitting room. Seeing her daughter's look of pain Molly ran up to them about to lay into the twins for whatever mischief they had done. "She keeps asking for Harry."

"Quite adamant about it."

"Walked into the upstairs-"

"Knocked off the vase-"

"Did grab you too."

"True, right hard that was."

"Boys..." an exasperated Mr. Weasley began but the blood curdling scream that fell from his only daughters lips had him springing into action. He whipped her up into his arms, sprinting into the sitting room. He shouted at his wife to get Dumbledore and Poppy. He gently laid her down on the nearest couch. She just curled up into a ball whimpering for Harry.

The floo erupted moments later admitting both Dumbledore and Poppy Pomfrey. She immediately began casting diagnostic spells with a flurry of movement. Dumbledore stood by waiting so as not to distract her. Moments passed and Ginny's whimpering became a constant moan.

"I do not know what is causing the problem, but all her organs are beginning to fail Albus." Poppy said as she began casting healing spells. None of which were making a difference. Molly Weasley began crying hysterically her husband holding her close. All their boys were there standing around helpless as their little sister was being treated. Hermione had tears running down her cheeks, a book clutched to her chest. Dumbledore was about to summon his phoenix to see if he could help when a burst of flames announced his arrival. He was not alone though, he had brought Harry with him.

Hary collapsed to his knees and crawled to where his Ginny was. Sensing her bond mate, she reached her hand out to him. Dumbledore could feel the magic beginning to rise and his eyes grew large. A wave of magic knocked Poppy away from Ginny causing her to stumble into Charlie. As soon as Harry and Ginny's hands touched, they began to rise. Locked in an embrace they shared a kiss. Ron, highly upset by the scene, tried to stop them, but was thrown back.

Realizing what was about to happen Dumbledore drew his wand. "Everyone shields up." He shouted. Startled the adult Weasleys along with Sirius, Remus and Tonks did as commanded. No sooner had they cast when a swirl of magic starting at the pairs feet began to rise. Red, gold and green ribbons of magic swirled faster and faster. When it reached Harry's head a loud scream of agony could be heard. Before they could react the colors exploded out causing the house to shake.

A blinding gold light had the observers closing their eyes tight. When they could finally open them again the light had faded enough to see. Harry and Ginny were still floating in air locked in their embrace, lips still touching. The golden light shimmered around them in a skin tight shield, bewildered looks past between the observers. "What in the name of Merlin was that?" Sirius asked the question on everyone's mind.

Ron, who never had much tact, was at the boiling point. Harry may have been his best mate, but that did not mean he wanted to see him snogging his sister. He started walking towards the pair, ignoring Dumbledore's warning look. "Oy, enough is enough Harry." he said loudly as he grabbed Harrys arm. The light flared and Ron went flying again. He knocked both Bill and Fred down with him.

"I would not recommend trying that again Ronald." Dumbledore said as he continued to watch the pair. "What has happened to Harry and Ginny is powerful light magic. I do not know how or why, but they have formed a soul bond. The first in close to a thousand years." He turned to address the Weasley matriarch. "You need to leave them be to complete the process. I must run an errand, but shall return before they wake." He turned and made his way to the floo.

"But Albus what can be more important than this?" Molly asked in frustration.

Dumbledore turned and replied, "Their very lives." With a flash of green he was gone.

AN: I have a wonderful Beta now so I hope it makes the ride more enjoyable. Thank you Lady Mergriffwholight'vi for your help.


End file.
